


It's a good day to be sick isnt it

by Octatwogone



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caretaking, Fluff, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sick Character, Sick Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, george is kind of a stalker, no really how do I tag, sapnap is the best man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octatwogone/pseuds/Octatwogone
Summary: Dream a football player and George is just your average student. They always had the ¨tension¨ and feelings were there, they just never talked. George is much more open to talking to dream but dream on the other hand is nervous.  Dream is at a game and George, being the simp he is, comes to watch. Dream over worked during the nights before in the rain and George takes note. George decides to take things into his own hands.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought i could write about foot ball and not make a highschool au dam
> 
> anyways enjoy!

Dream never really talked to anyone outside football. He really didn't like talking to people he didn't know, ironic because he's the most open guy and friendliest guy there is.

Well it's because wherever he went they always seemed to meet on coincidence. He even asked them once which took a lot of courage to even ask. “Hey are you following me?” Dream asked

It wasn't a surprise to George when Dream asked. They always seemed to be heading the same places even if it meant messing with dream to make a fool of him for fun.

“No i'm not we just have the same classes.”which was technically the truth but also a lie. 

He also didn't know his name, he thought it was Georgie. Like the kid from it.

They alway had a weird tension when they were together like a friendly tension, some would even say sexual but who cares.

Well those certain people would be right. Dream would always think of the pale skin with the light pink tints. His dark brown hair that naturally looked light and fluffy. His small but lushish bubblegum pink lips.The graceful yet almost drunken like walk that he did everywhere. Now he wasn't sure what it was but he has  been picturing his body draped over a sofa, wearing nothing but his goggles. 

“Stop thinking about screwing some twink and get your head in the game, we're going to be there in an hour.”

Dream looked to his left, his best friend Sapnap who he had no idea was tired of his bullshit. Mainly because, unbeknownst to him sap is a friend of George and has been trying for almost two years to get them to talk.

Unbeknownst to Sapnap though, Dream had all week to rest but instead he stayed up all night practicing and even in the rain causing him to get sick right before the big game.

The game was the biggest one yet to see who won the whole season. It was between their biggest rivals , and to be frank dream was nervous. He had never been so nervous before a game so he trained all week every night so he would be ready just for him to get sick. 

“Dude i know this sounds bad but I feel awful- BUT, but i think im ok i'm totally fine.” he then proceeded to cough five times causing Sapnap to look at him.

On the other hand George was getting ready. He lived much closer to the school so he could just go over and boom be there. He finally decided he was going to talk to Dream after the game. He decided to wear his usual but nice clothes, a pair of ripped jeans and his blue shirt with a little red box saying 404.

He didn't really see Dream other than in school or when he spied on their practices. Whenever it rained he went running instead of sleeping. He liked the feeling.

When he went on these late night runs for the past week he kept seeing dream in his usual pants and a t-shirt practicing. “What the hell was he thinking coming out here with no jacket or atleast a long sleeve shirt?!”

George knew Dream was going to be sick and still show up. I mean at least he learned what Dream was like over the course of two years. So if he created a plan to talk to him. He would be sick, maybe, enough to be put on the sidelines. So George would take it into his hands to nurse him back to health.

He didn't know if it would work but he was sure he could possibly do it. 

**Hell with the rules.**


	2. Stop staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream cant help but feel a little sad but someone´s staring is getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been to like two football games in my life but im stupid so i dont really know how football works oops anyways enjoy

The game had just started, already 3 to 5. You can guess who's winning, not them. Dream was the best quarterback they had and he was in rough shape as you can guess once again. When the first time out was taking place, Dream was put to the side. 

“You're not doing well in this game so we're taking you out and Punz in. You're probably sick and you can't deny that I'm sorry, we'll just have to make do.” Coach Sam said in a sad yet serious tone. 

“Wait you can't I can stil-” Dream was cut off by Sam “I'm sorry but that's the rules, can't risk it. Go get someone to check your temperature and get some cough syrup as well. ”

He then looked at Punz, his close friend and now heading towards the field called his name.“Hey Punz!” Punz looked back immediately to which dream nodded and he nodded back. It was a sign to do good if that's what you want to call it. 

He walked over to the bench feeling awful since he couldn't play in the game. He felt even worse when thinking about his team and the school being annoying for the next week.

After a little while he started to feel off, not because he was sick but because he had a weird feeling like someone was staring darts into the back of his head. He looked left and right and even looked at the other side of the field at the opposing team. No one was starring thank god.

He focused back on the game watching them passing a ball and scoring a point. Getting a jitter of amusement he smiled again. Then a rushing wave of anxiety occurred once the feeling came back. His intuition told him to look behind him but he sat there for a good minute before getting up to do who knows what.

He decided to just get some water to help his throat though he knew it wouldn't help. He walked back to the side of the bench but before he could sit down he noticed the person staring directly at him. 

It was him.

________________________________

George was about fifty percent sure that his plan would work. He was right; he saw dream get put on the bench while they put Punz on the field. He had this new look on his face. A bored face like he had just been told his age for the hundredth time in a row. 

He was getting annoyed when dream looked around but didn't think to turn around. He got worried though when he got up and walked away. He saw a dream just getting water so he propped himself back on the fence. When he came back he stared directly into Dreams eyes waiting for him to return the favour.

When Dream finally took notice and stared back George smiled. He smiled with his eyes along with a sly smile. Even with that kind of smile he still looked gorgeous. They stared at each other for about five complete seconds. Blocking out the sounds from the games and stands he finally spoke up. 

“Hey, y'know you seem really sick…” he said in an almost bored yet excited tone. 

Dream stayed quiet, he didn't care what was happening but he was only thinking that the guy he wanted to talk to was just randomly starring. He didn't even know this guys name but George on the other hand, might have been a stalker but that's not important right now.

“I know it's gonna sound weird and sketchy but meet me in the locker room in 5!” Dream was confused as George walked away. He didn't know what to think but he followed his directions to go to the locker room.

He thought he would be fine considering the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading sorry if its to short but go drink some water


	3. dumb jock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward and weird only way to explain how it felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what went through my mind while writing this.

Dream walked in looking around. Nothing out of place or messed up. He was suspicious but not weary of him. The sweat smell almost made him gag. He would rather prefer something like strawberries or lavender. He suddenly started to smell strawberries and lavender?

The closer he got to the actual locker room the more prominent. When he turned the corner he saw him sitting on the bench in the middle of the room. Looking through his bag he brought to the game.

Dream stood there confused, George knowing it was bound to happen pats the spot next to him, asking politely to sit down. Dream taking it as some kind of order sits next to him slowly still confused but more comfortable.

“Soooooo why'd you want me to uh come to the locker room again?” he couldn't help but feel confused i mean what else was he supposed to feel. It still sparks the question why didn't he stop himself from coming. Still not even noticing himself coughing.

“I noticed you stayed up late practicing, even in the rain this week. I took the opportunity to talk to you and help in general.” George said it with a sweet tone looking up at the dream as he handed him some wet wipes to wipe off some sweat.

Dream took them gratefully and used them before speaking.“oh so you-” He stopped before he let out a loud cough, he hadn't noticed he was coughing, well until now. “So you've seen me around before huh?”

“Yeah and i thought it would be a great opportunity to finally talk with you.” he spoke with more enthusiasm but still sounding a bit bored. “Oh I guess me too but I'm rather shy when it comes to pretty people-” Dream stopped before he could finish his sentence.

George didn't know how to feel after he said that and yes maybe his face heated up a tiny bit but he went through his bag once again. They sat in silence for a good 36 seconds before George spoke up again.

“It's George” dream lifted his head and looked at him. “What did you say?”

“I said it's George, my name which I'm pretty sure you haven't learned yet.” handing him a little box and bottle labeled cough syrup. Cherry flavor.

“George huh, I like it!” 

__________________________________

George kept his cool he always had. It totally wasn't like George had liked the guy since sixth fucking grade! He would admit the way the guy looked was nice, only when someone started talking about him. On the off hand when he was home he wished he could just hold his hand wherever he went.

“You know we always ended up bumping into each other all the time.” Dream then remembered all the times he had run in with him like the time at lunch where he took him and his friends table they always sat at and the time he ran into him on accident. 

“I've never really given it a thought, if it keeps happening maybe we should at least not make it weird by in don't know, at least start talking to each other?” George hoped he got the hint, which meant he was making it obvious he wanted to be friends maybe even more. But god knows how stupid this guy was.

“Yeah i'd like that!” Dream being a big dumb idiot only knowing about foot ball. Typical jock material! George didn't notice Dream was fidgeting with the cough syrup bottle and box until he looked at him trying to use it.

“Do you seriously not know how to use fucking cough syrup?!”

“No… please help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very tired and have not been online a lot so hopefully ill get this finished soon. 
> 
> anyways have a great day.


End file.
